Vanellopes Programday!
by Mario Mario
Summary: Vanellope's birthday!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm new to this site and writing stories. I don't know, ideas just popped into my head after seeing Wreck It Ralph (saw it 7 times hah its just that good!) that i wanted to try writing my own story after reading other really good fan fics about WIR so, heres my first story. Haha so please don't rip me apart in the reviews its my first time! Oh and what i mean by Programday is Birthday so if anyone gets confused.

Vanellopes Programday!  
Chapter 1

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
said Ralph as he fell down and hit the floor with a loud boom. As soon as the player had left, Mr litwack announcing that the arcade officially closed, He quickly got up and brushed the mud and dirt that stained his clothes. Ralph, Felix, Tamora who was hiding behind the building and every one of the Nicelanders quickly ran inside the party building that was off screen from the players to see, to get everything ready. Ralph wanted this day to go as perfect as can possibly be, because , today was his little princess's Programday! Even though she hated being called princess instead of president. Ralph's thoughts were running as fast as sonic could run, counting his thoughts on his humungous fingers,

"Oh man!" "Oh man!" "I hope everything goes like it should!""I have to have the candied streamers up", "The choco chocolate cake from Mary already baked", "The music up from that wierd hair due guy with glasses.."

Ralph didn't know his name. He always wondered where he came from..

"Oh my console!" "There is so much to do!"

Running his boulder large hands through his hair, he heard hopping noises that only could come from one person.

"Hey there brother!""You look like you're sweating up a storm there!"

Ralph didn't know he was sweating like crazy until he pointed out.

"FELIX!"

He grabbed the maintenance man buy the shoulders,

"There's not enough time!" "What are we going to do?!"

He let go and went into a little fit like Vannelope would go through if she didn't get what she wanted since she was president princess of Sugar Rush, her game. Felix calmly with his signature Felix smile went up to the large man grabbed his hand and said,

"Ralph!"

Ralph stopped, and looked down.

"I can fix it!"They don't call me ol' fix it Felix for nothing brother!" "Don't work yourself into a tizzy now." Me, the Mrs fix it, and the rest of the Nicelanders have this under control." "Now you run along now over to sugar rush you hear?" "And try to stall that lil cute obnoxious bundle o fun for as long as you can before you get back here ok?"

Felix gently pushing Ralph toward the Nicelanders cart. All the rush and bad thoughts soon evaporated from Ralph's mind. He let out a whoo wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Thanks Felix." I really couldn't of done this all by myself without you guys helping out."

Felix giving him a rag he had in his back pocket,

"No problem Ralph" happy to help out anytime."

Ralph smiled back.

"Now you get going now times'a wasting."

Ralph nodded. He ran toward the nice cart and waved goodbye to Felix as the cart started to leave.

"Man I hope everything goes well"

Ralph thought to himself as the cart was half way through the electrical tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! a few people actually like my story thanks guys! oh and Sorry for the day wait I already had the second Chapter ready to go but i went to a friends house yesterday and didnt come back till way late and i forgot to upload it. um, im not to happy with this chapter actually. The reason why this chapter is a really short is because I was thinking of having the story change to a happy story then what i already had planed but hey if you guys like this chapter then ill continue it the way it was suppose to be.

Chapter 2

As Ralph arrived at the entry to his game he couldn't help but notice the quiet atmosphere around Game Central Station. Walking down the few stairs and into Game Central Station,

"That's wierd?" "This whole place should be packed right about now..." "Where is everybody?"

Silence. He called out,

HELLOOOOOOOO? HELLOOOOOOOOOOO?...

Only the quiet hum of the electricity could be heard that was powering the whole station. He noticed that the security man surge did not pop up to interrogate Ralph like he would on a daily basis. Ralph was quite happy at the fact he didn't annoy him for once but felt uneasy after by the emptiness of the station.

"Maybe everybody just wanted to stay in today?" "I don't know.."

he raised both his hands. But Ralph knew something was up, he knew the station better than anyone in the arcade...he soon realized today was Saturday and there is no doubt in the world that this place should be this empty ... This bothered him he knew something is happening but it didn't take more than a second to realize what was more important. Ralph ran a few steps from his game to sugar rush, he stopped, He saw something, he couldn't believe his eyes, something he wished wasn't there, but not just there soon everywhere, a letter, colored in red, ralph squeezed his fists with bloody red anger... The letter "T"... Which he knew what that perfectly stood for... That evil virus... Turbo.. He stood alert and raised his guard, there were arrows colored in red on the floor pointing him to sugar rushes entrance. He ran to the entrance of sugar rush. There it stood.. on top of the arch.. In big bold and red... 2 words... "IM BACK!" Ralph roared at the top of his lungs and bashed his fists straight down on the floor... after he controlled his anger, his eyes widened, cold fear went through out his body.. where, and is Vanellope ok?...


End file.
